A Love Story
by xthedarkangelx
Summary: This is a love story that I came up with. Rated as is for swearing and 'romance'. Please leave kind and constructive reviews. Thanks! :P


**This is a love story that I came up with. Rated as is for swearing and 'romance'. Please leave kind and constructive reviews. Thanks! :P**

* * *

_He's abusive, hateful, unfaithful. But worst of all, he expects me to love him..._

I wake up to find Caleb getting dressed beside the bed. He turns around and stares at me, with his intense brown eyes, "Morning Zoey-babe" he says. He's doing the buttons on his shirt, ready to go to work. His works starts at 11, and it's currently 7 in the morning. But I know where he's going, to see his 'other' girlfriend. Except I shouldn't know about that. But I can't break up with him. He'll kick me out, and, as my parents hate me for dating him, I'll be homeless. He made me quit my job, I was a model so he said that he didn't want other guys checking out his chick. But that was then...

After he has left, I start to get ready too. My friend Ellie is taking me out to a pub, because there's a gig there, and she's dating the guitarist. She knows about Caleb and gets angry when I tell her that he left early. "He's an ass-hole. Why don't you just dump him?" she replies. But she knows why. When we get to the gig, she spots Ryan, (her boyfriend), and walks up to him.  
"Hey baby"  
"Hey Ryan, missed you"  
"Missed you to. You brought Zoey?"  
"Yeah is that okay?"  
"The more the merrier! Can I have my morning kiss babe?"  
Ellie giggles at Ryan's pleading look, and they practically eat each others faces off. I hate their love, it makes me jealous of them. "You sick of love too?" a voice comes from behind. I turn around to see someone staring at Ellie and Ryan making out. The guys eyes then flick round to mine, so I see that they are a greeny-blue colour, like the ocean. His hair is black and wavy as it hides beneath his perfectly positioned grey beanie. I stutter as he waits for an answer, then try my best not to embarrass myself.  
"Yeah, but it's what you get when you have a bastard of a boyfriend."  
"At least you have a partner."  
"Oh, I think I'd rather be single"  
He laughs a bit at this and then goes on to say, "Is it really that bad?"  
"It's worse."  
"I'm Duncan"  
"Zoey. You into this band then?"  
"Well, I'm in the band."  
"Oh my God, sorry I didn't realise you were THAT Duncan."  
"No worries"  
After our conversation, he had to go and play the drums. Ellie jumps over to my and we sing to the music. After the gig is over, I get a text from Caleb. "Oh shit." I say after I've read it. Ellie looks at me curiously, and I carry on to say, "I forgot that Caleb and I are meant to be going out tonight." She bites her lip and says, "The taxi is coming in an hour."I am so mad at myself, I even knew that we had it planned. And if I miss it... It seems as though Duncan over heard us talking and said, "I can give you a lift Zoey."  
"Oh no. Don't worry. It's only a 20 minute walk."  
"I can drive you. I have a car, might as well use it."  
"Really? That would be great!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"We're going to Zulu's."  
"The one in town? I know the place. I can take you."  
"Awesome! You're a life saver!"

After our meal, Caleb drives us home and asks me, "How did you get to the restaurant?" I tell him that it was a friend, because he gets suspicious. When we get back to the flat, we sit on the sofa and watch a film. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I obey his commands and fall against his chest, I feel his heart beating slowly, and can't help but love him. After the film finished, He kissed my forehead and I looked up to him. He kissed me heavily so that I was lying on the sofa, with him on top. He slipped his hand under my shirt, I'm scared, so scared. Caleb can be rough sometimes - actually, all the time. He undoes my bra and creeps his hand up more. Then he stands up and takes my hand, he leads me to our bed and undresses me. I'm unclothed and naked when he starts unclothing himself. I'm not ready for this, not yet...


End file.
